Just Like My Best friend pt 2
by hannah14yyy
Summary: Part 2: High school


As got home I didn`t notice that the flower Jade was holding is on my backpack`s small pocket the flower is sticking out, I pull it out and WOW it has a long stem. So I told My mother is she had a vase she told me where it is and then I grabbed it, so I put water on it and put it in and place it in my room. The next morning Jade walked towards me and talked to me, I was enjoying myself talking to her not knowing Brad is already looking at me. So I started remembering what he said yesterday and stopped talking and went back to write what`s on the black board, she kept shaking my arm later on Brad walked towards us and said"well..well well what do we got here a pare of losers whose on my list" I started sweating while Jade hides behind me, so the bullying started and Brad punched me right on my eye Jade just stare at me Diana walked behind her and pulled her hair, the teacher came in and Lucky we are saved and these two "double troubles" just took a ride down the detention suite. Jade cried and hugged me she told me"Charlie..I`m sorry" I told her what for and she also remembered what Brad told us yesterday so I told her"Nah! it`s Ok wow second day of school and I already got a black eye" Jade cried and on my shoulder and I just comforted her, Number one I can`t stand my friend crying so I will do anything to cheer them up :meow:.

So our teacher bring me to the clinic to put Ice on my black eye, all I did not know Jade followed me all the way through the clinic I looked at her and she started crying and ran away. I want to follow her but the nurse is looking at me ^^; later on the bell rings and the nurse finally let me out, I grabbed my lunch box. I noticed Jade behind the garbage can sitting alone, I came over her and peek she looked very hungry I just realized that Bully snatched her sandwich -_-" so I sat in front of her and I opened my lunch box to share my food with her since like I don`t have a choice, She looked at me and still she is crying. I told her" It`s ok I`m not that really hurt, here :)" she took the other half and ate it she looked at me and said" Thank you Charlie :meow: no matter what people do to remain calm :) and not mad" I smiled and gave her a bag of cherries as a gift since cherries are her favorite :D. So ever since then me and Jade have started a wonderful friendship we laugh and share jokes with each other, we play near the pond and splash each other with water :D I never realized the joy of having a BEST friend :meow:

One day Me and Jade stayed under the cherry tree and ate cherries all day long, So I looked for Jade and she was carving something on the tree, as I looked the carving says" Jade and Charlie BEST friends forever" Jade freaked out and said" Aww it`s suppose to be a gift :(" I told her it`s all right so Jade hold out her pinkie finger and said" Together forever?" So I did the same and there we shared vows to be friends forever..Until one saturday morning -_-"

WE MOVED TO A NEW HOME! :nuu: which means Far away now :( after our kinder graduation mom decided to move away since she have seen me always bullied. I said" Mom we don`t need to find a new roof, let`s stay here PLEASE" she told me she have decided and there is nothing to change her mind. So the moving van came and I just realized to go over Jade`s house but mother pulled me in the van and we went of to town, I didn`t even got a chance to say good bye to my BEST FRIEND.

...

So I was on my way to Charlie`s house and I saw the house totally empty and there is sign that says "house for sale" My eyes misted and my hands began to shiver...I ran to the cherry tree and I didn`t see him there proving that he is already gone. I cried like I never cried before, I can`t believe I lost my dearest friend I started thinking that no one will comfort me, no one will laugh with me, no one to call BEST FRIEND. So I did not eat for days and I began getting an F on my first day on elementary, and my personality started to change and met new friends who are punks so they boost me up until I became one of them. I changed and started bullying since no one is nice to be around me anymore, so I decided to fit in myself and get used to bullying. My life continue and forgot every single memory of What`s his name.

...

16 years later

...

So there is a school named Harvard University a High school, which is odd cuz` University is used for Collage schools ^^; but who cares anyway. So I took my seat and then next student to present herself, ever in my life I never met a goth which is weird her name is Jade too 0_o so she sat beside me and I tried to make friends with her and she was like" Talk or I`ll cut your tongue out" I got shocked she was NOT friendly at all so she is not the Jade I met since Kindergarten. So the professor started to have a lecture, while my seatmate Jade kept talking with her friends and started blowing spit balls on the professor, so I was like to myself "what is this Elementary?" Jade probably heard what I said ^^; she started pushing me off my seat and hit me with my MATH book -_-" so I said" Hey! that wasn`t nice!" she told me" Yeah suck it up pretty boy I don`t do nice" :bleh:

So I get up and pick my things up. Jade is punk. MAN! why did it took me to realize that -_-" Now I miss the old Jade the one who is nice to me, now the new I think other Jade is a brat -_-"

The bell rang and I saw her standing on the door way tripping me on my own two feet, So again another black eye -_-" being high school stinks I wish to be in kinder again where nothing is to much PAIN!.

...

Ok get this the student named Charles really bugs me, you know why? I can`t stand nerds. But I never forget what happened to me so I made the weak look terrible I never felt this way before I actually have the strength to stand up now. So at lunch I got no money and my friend was like "hey how about snatch a lunch what do you say Jade?" so I think that it`s not nice but my friend forced be. So my first target is Charles the high school nerd, so while he is on his book I grabbed his lunch without him noticing me. He made a complete fool of himself as I pour Juice all over his pants and my friend yelled" HEY! LOOK GUYS SOMEONE JUST JEEZED HIS PANTS!" everyone laughed and He did nothing but to shun his head, I feel a little bad though but who cares


End file.
